fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
School of Crock/References
*Poof said his first words, which were, "I want my rattle." *Mr. Turner is not in this episode although he was heard. *When Poof first speaks, his voice is rather similar to his own. However, the second time he speaks, his voice sounds just like Timmy's, only much deeper. *Foop and Poof are finally cool with each other and Foop apologizes for trying to destroy Poof (Although Foop doesn't want to be friends with Poof because Foop is hanging out with Sammy Sweetsparkle). *It seems that Poof thinks that Timmy should get rid of his pink hat, yet it's unknown if he always thought this. **He wore Timmy's hat in Sooper Poof and Beach Blanket Bozos and had no problems with it. *Anti-Fairy magic seems to be the most powerful magic in the school, meaning that Poof and Foop are the most powerful magic beings at Spellementary School. **Fairy magic and Anti-Fairy Magic are equally matched so it would be hard for Crocker to finish Poof. *One scene from this episode was shown in the "School is out, Summer is in" commercial *When Poof said, "Hey, guys! This is the best party ever!", he sounded like Cosmo, but when he said, "Just kidding," he sounded like himself. *This is the second episode where Poof and Crocker meet together, the first was in Bad Heir Day. *This is the only Spellementary School episode to not feature Mrs. Powers. *'International Airdates' **The first part of this episode premiered in the United Kingdom on Janurary 27th, 2015, and the second part premiered on Janurary 28th, 2015. **This episode premiered in the Philippines on March 9, 2015. * - The title is a pun on the name of that movie. Ironically, School of Rock became a TV series on Nickelodeon, the same network that premiered this episode. * - Crocker says "And now, I drink your milkshake!" which makes a reference to Anderson' famous line in the final scene "I drink your milkshake!". * - When Crocker says, "Baby Got Back", this is a reference to the song, by Sir Mix-a-Lot. * The Bold and The Beautiful - When Dr. Rip Studwell says, "The Cold and the Beautiful", is a parody of a daytime drama. *Mr. Turner getting hit by chalkboards. *People (mainly Foop) getting hit by a hammer after saying "Poof, poof!" *Poof speaking gibberish before FINALLY speaking. *Cosmo cooking food in the fishbowl. *Foop showing signs with different sentences like Pick me!. *People bringing their sleep masks to school. *The background music in the party on Timmy's room is the instrumental version of "My Shiny Teeth and Me" by Chip Skylark from the episode, "Shiny Teeth". *When Poof said "No more string beets" to Wanda, he was probably talking about the Season 7 episode, Playdate of Doom, involving the beets. *Foop did not remember Mr. Crocker despite the fact that they worked together before ("When Losers Attack"). *Foop was drained of his magic, that means he can't float but he later floats to tell the students it's weird that he spoke. *When Dr. Studwell gave Poof the list of words to try talk normal, Timmy's eyebrows were missing. *Additionally Poof and Foop were dressed in their regular clothes *Anti-Fairies absorb power so Foop could've used his bottle to suck his powers back. Category:References Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 trivia pages Category:Trivia Category:Season 9 episodes